The A-Z of Meredith Grey
by FanGirlMott
Summary: A story for every letter of the alphabet with relevance to Meredith Grey
1. A is for Alone

**Thought I'd try something new. There is no flow to the stories, so they don't link or go after each other. Each chapter is a new story.**

A is for Alone

Meredith had just finished her surgery and walked out of the OR to the board to rub her name of it. As she turned around to walk to her next patient, Amelia shouted her

'Meredith'

'What's up Amelia?' Meredith said turning around to face her sister-in-law

'Nothing's up, I just need to tell you something' Amelia said, 'I'm err… I'm moving in with Owen. I didn't want to upset you or anything, so I thought I'd tell you'

'No, it's fine Amelia, you should move in with him' Meredith said

'I'm going to get my stuff in a bit'

'That's fine' Meredith said, 'I've got a patient to go and see'

Meredith made her way to her next patient, but she couldn't get the fact that Amelia was moving out. She felt like people were leaving her life a lot recently, she had only just got her two sisters living all together under one roof with her family.

'Mrs Peterkin' Meredith said as she walked into her patient's room, 'How are you feeling?'

'I've felt better, and I've told you Doctor Grey, call me Grace'

'I'm sorry Grace, well I'm going to run some labs and if everything looks good then I can do your surgery later today'

'Sounds good'

A few hours later, Meredith had done Grace's surgery and she was now in recovery.

'Hey Mer' Maggie said walking over to Meredith

'Hey Maggie, how were the kids this morning?' Maggie had taken the kids to day care as Meredith had an early surgery.

'They were fine, but I may have said something'

'What?' Meredith asked looking up at her

'We drove passed the zoo and Zola and Bailey asked if I could take them and I said yeah'

'There's nothing wrong with that'

'I then mentioned the ice cream store around the corner, and they got excited. Then I remembered you said to only take them to places like that at weekends'

'You can take them Maggie, they deserve it. They've been through a lot, just don't let them have too much ice cream or they will be a nightmare to get to sleep' Meredith said

'Thanks Mer' Maggie said before walking off

After the surgery she checked on her patients, before going home. When she got home she ordered herself a pizza and grabbed a bottle on tequila before going up to her bedroom.

Before going into her room, she went to Amelia's room. She opened the door to find it empty. She had been back and taken all her things to Owen's. It took Meredith a while to warm to Amelia, but she loved her as she was family, so it hurt that she had gone. She stood in the door way for a few minutes before going to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and all she could hear was silence.

There was no noise.

The passed few weeks had been especially hard for Meredith, as she had moved back to Seattle after losing Derek. That was the hardest time of her life, he made her feel like someone. Before she met Derek, she was nobody and she had nobody, but he made her feel special. That first night without him was hard, it was unbearable. She lay in her bed with the tequila and pizza on her own, there wasn't a body lay next to her. she couldn't bear to lie on the other side of the bed.

Her mind kept thinking about everyone that had been close to her. A few years ago, she was married, and they had just got Zola, she had her person Cristina. She loved that phase of her life, she never saw herself as someone who would get married and have a family.

About 8 years ago, she lost her mother. That was a hard thing she had to go through, not as hard as losing Derek because when she lost her mother she had Derek by her side. She had Derek by her side for everything big in her life.

Normally, her house would be filled with people and noise. Amelia would be in the kitchen making everyone something for tea, but she would make as much noise as she could while also leaving all the doors open. Maggie would be in the living room facetiming her mom and dad who were in Boston. Her kids; Zola and Bailey would be running around the house playing while the TV had the Muppets playing out loud and Ellis would be on her hip while she tidied or made sure everyone was okay.

But tonight, was different. All the doors were shut, the TV was off, there were no pans clattering in the kitchen, her kids weren't running around the house.

She was on her own.

She was ALONE


	2. B is for Broken

B is for Broken

Meredith had just got to the hospital and changed into her scrubs when her pager went off, she was needed down in the ER for an incoming trauma. She quickly put her shoes on and made her way down to the ER, she went straight to the ambulance bay joining some of the other doctors.

'What we got?' Meredith asked

'Something about a head on collision between a motorcyclist and cyclist' Callie said

'That explains why there is someone from every department here' She replied looking around seeing Amelia from neuro, Callie from ortho, Maggie from cardio and herself from general along with a selection of residents. then suddenly 2 ambulances came around the corner and pulled up outside. Meredith ran to the back of one with Callie and helped the paramedics with the patient.

'27-year-old male cyclist, severe head trauma and multiple broken bones' The paramedic shouted

Over at the other ambulance Maggie and Amelia were with the other patient, who had a foreign object sticking out his torso

'Amelia, we need you over here' Meredith shouted, Amelia ran over

'You go with Maggie' Amelia said

'What we got Maggie?' Meredith asked joining Maggie as they pushed the patient into the trauma room

'30-year-old female with foreign object in torso'

Meredith ran around the patient to get a better look at the injury, when she glanced at the patients face. She was shocked by what she saw

'Oh my god' Meredith gasped

'What?' Maggie asked as she was doing some tests

'It's just' Meredith started 'We need to get to the OR now, before she bleeds out' Meredith called as blood started to pour out the wound

A few hours later, Meredith was in the scrub room after the surgery. She was scrubbing her arms staring into the OR when Maggie walked in

'There really was nothing we could do Mer' Maggie said

'I know, I know'

'What was you going to say in the trauma room, before we brought her up?'

'The patient, she looked. She looked exactly like my best friend, Cristina. It was just a bit of a shock really'

Meredith finished scrubbing out and went to the nurse's station to put away the patient's chart. She wanted to find out how the other patient was that came in, so she decided to wait there for Callie. She spent her time checking her other patient's charts, making sure everyone was still stable and ready for any upcoming surgeries they had.

'Callie' Meredith called as Callie made her way to the nurse's station, 'How's the patient?'

'Stable now' Callie said

'Why what happened?'

'The resident working with Amelia on the patient's brain made a mistake which almost killed the patient. Be thankful that Amelia was there to catch it and fix it. He's stable now, but the resident is going to hate the next few months' Callie said leaning on the station

'Why what did you do to the resident?' Meredith asked smiling

'I didn't do anything; the other residents are calling him 007 for some reason. I don't know what it means though'

'It means licenced to kill' Meredith said, 'It means licenced to kill'

'How do you know what it means?'

'Because that's what…because it was George's nickname. You wouldn't know, but on our first day of our internship he scrubbed in on an appendectomy and he messed it up. He pulled on the string too hard and it snapped, so Burke had to finish it off, and from then on Alex Karev called him 007' Meredith told her

'Oh god, I didn't even know that about him. He never said, not even while we were married' Callie said

'It wasn't really something he was proud of' She smiled, 'I best get going anyway'

Meredith had had a day full of little triggers reminding her of some of the people she had lost. Cristina. George. Her shift was due to finish, so she did a final check on her critical patients before heading towards the attendings lounge to change and pick the kids up. She made her way passed the patients rooms and the CT rooms when she heard shouting coming from the CT room.

'What is going on in here?' Meredith shouted walking in to see Amelia and the radiologist exchanging words

'This radiologist refuses to do a CT on my patient' Amelia said

'What?'

'There is no reason for me to do a CT on this particular patient' The radiologist said

'You are not a neuro surgeon, Doctor Shepherd is. And if she sees reason for a CT then you do a god damn CT. By not doing one you could cause more harm, I don't care if it costs money, you don't own this hospital I do. Now DO a CT scan' Meredith said with her voice getting louder

The last time she knew about a confusion with a CT is when her husband died. Derek died because they didn't do a CT, if they had just done a quick scan then maybe he would still be alive.

'I'm sure this patient has a wife and kids, and they are probably worried sick. They are waiting for someone to tell them that he is going to be okay, that he will just need minor surgery and nothing will go wrong. They don't want to be told that her husband and their father has died because there was no CT' Meredith said before walking out

'Fine I will do the CT' The radiologist said to Amelia

Meredith could finally go home, so she made her way to the lounge to change. She had a range of emotions in her right now, all the people that had been brought up today. She just needed to be with her family. She had had her heart broken so many times, but each of her children fixed her just a little bit. But nothing would ever fix her, nothing would be able to put the pieces of her heart back together.

Her heart had been broken so many times.

She was BROKEN


	3. C is for Children

C is for Children

Meredith stood in her kitchen, washing the dishes, watching her children playing with each other. She never thought she would have a family, she never saw herself as the kind of person that would live in her dream house with her dream husband with three beautiful amazing children. Derek was sat on the floor with Ellis between his legs playing with their other two children.

Zola was playing with her dolls house that Carolyn had bought her when they finally brought her home for good. Meredith could remember that day like it was yesterday, it was one of the best days of her life. That day started out as one of the hardest, but for it to end one of the best. She would always remember that conversation with Derek after the phone call with Janet

' _Meredith, Cristina said Janet phoned you' Derek said walking into the lounge where I was changing as she was asked to go with Alex._

' _Yeah she did'_

' _What did she say?' Derek asked_

' _That we're not getting Zola back' I said not making eye contact with Derek or I would break down_

' _What exactly did she say?'_

' _She said that the court cancelled our hearing, which means we are not getting her back. She said that we need to consider moving on'_

' _Meredith' Derek said holding me and turning me around to look at him, 'It doesn't mean it's over. We can phone her tomorrow, we can sue them. We can do whatever it takes to get Zola back, she is our little girl' Derek looked at me in the eyes as tears built up in both of our eyes_

' _Derek, it's over. We're not getting her back' I picked up my bag and walked out of the lounge leaving Derek alone. I didn't want to break Derek's heart but I was the one that made the mistake that costed us our daughter. I didn't want any other child, I wanted Zola_

'Right Zola, Bailey it's bedtime' Meredith said

'It's early mommy' Bailey moaned

'But we're up early tomorrow remember, we're going to see nana' Derek said

'Ah yeah' Zola and Bailey shouted at the same time

'Come on' Meredith said, following her oldest two children into their bedrooms. She went to Zola first and tucked her into bed and kissed her head before turning off her light and making her way to Baileys room.

'Mommy' Bailey said

'Yes Bails' Meredith said tucking him into bed

'My friend at school said that his mommy told his daddy that she is having a baby'

'That's nice' Meredith said sitting on the edge of his bed

'Do you remember when you told daddy about me?'

'I do Bails, I remember that very well'

 _I sat on the couch waiting for Derek to get home so I could tell him the news I had been wanting to tell him all day. I heard the car pull up on the driveway then the door opened_

' _Hey, so I talked to Clemens. He referred the patient to somebody over at Seattle Pres' Derek said walking in and putting his bag on the counter_

' _Great' I said not really listening to what he said, 'Take a look at the shirt I bought Zola today, it's in the bag on the counter'_

' _Oh, Meredith, guys don't get all goo-go over baby clothes' He said about to open the fridge_

' _Just look'_

' _What is this?' Derek said opening the bag and taking out the shirt. He held it up and read what it said, his eyes lit up and opened really wide as a smile grew on his face_

' _It's only three weeks, so I shouldn't even be telling you. I mean, I still have a hostile uterus, and terrible things are always happening to us, which is why I haven't even told Cristina. So if you tell anyone, I swear, I will kick you out of this house that you built' I ranted out as I stood up_

' _Don't worry' Derek said walking over to her, 'and good things happen to us. We're going to have a baby'_

' _We are going to have a baby' I said before being pulled into a hug by Derek_

'Night night Bails, sleep tight' Meredith said turning the light off and closing the door behind herself. She went back into the living room to find Derek changing Ellis into her pyjamas.

'Are they okay?' Derek asked

'Yeah, both asleep'

'Let's get this one to bed' Derek said standing up and picking up Ellis

Since Ellis was still very young, she was still sleeping in her cot in Meredith and Derek's room. They went into their room and placed Ellis into her cot, and both stood there looking down at their baby.

'When I put Bailey to bed, he asked me if I remember when I told you that we were going to have him'

'I remember that very well, I remember each moment we found out that we would have each of our little angels'

 _The police had just come to my door, to tell me that my husband had been in an accident. I didn't know how bad it was, I just knew I had to get to the hospital and make sure he was okay. I quickly woke Zola and Bailey and grabbed their shoes and coats, before the three of us climbed into the police car._

 _When we got to the hospital, a social worker was waiting for us. She was going to sit with my kids while I went to see Derek. I was led to his room, I opened the door and saw him lying on the bed. A bandage wrapped around his head, his arm in a cast_

' _It's not as bad as it looks' The doctor said to me_

' _Okay, thank you' Meredith said before going into his room. I sat beside his bed and took hold of his hand._

' _Oh Derek, what did you do? Please wake up, we need you. I'm scared, I can't lose you. Me and the kids, we need you' I said to him, 'I remember you said that you wanted more, you wanted us to have more, well we are. I'm pregnant, and I need you to wake up so you can be a fantastic daddy to this baby'_

' _I...I l..ve' Derek groaned as his eyes opened slowly_

' _Derek, you're awake' I said_

' _You're pregnant' Derek said smiling_

' _I am, we're having another baby'_

' _We are' I leant down and placed a kiss on his lips before going to get Zola and Bailey so they could see their daddy._

Meredith and Derek climbed into bed, Meredith cuddled into Derek's side. They lay there quietly, Meredith just thinking about her family. Everything she had achieved.

'I never thought, when I first met you in that bar, that we would be married and have three beautiful children' Meredith said

'I did, I wanted to marry you and have children with you from the moment I saw you' Derek said

I had everything I wanted, I was chief of general surgery, I had an amazing husband, I lived in my dream house, I had three amazing children.

It was all mine

My husband

My house

My **Children**


	4. D is for Dream House

D is for Dream House

Derek was sat in the office at the house working on something, we has planning his and Meredith's dream house. They had been together for 4 years now and they were still living in Ellis's house with Izzie and George. He wanted a house that would be there's, just there's. One that nobody else had lived in, he had the land to build it on he just needed to plan the house then he could build it. He wanted to get the plans completed and check with his contractor about how long it would take to build. He wasn't going to tell Meredith until everything was ready.

'Derek!' Meredith shouted as she entered the house

'In here' He shouted back before folding up the plans and putting them into the desk

'You working?'

'I've just finished, you ready for dinner?' Derek asked leaving the office

'Yeah, are you alright to make it while I take a shower?'

'That's fine' Derek said, the plan for the house were almost done but he had one problem with their en suite bathroom. He was going to try and ask her about it without giving it away.

Around half an hour later, Derek had made dinner and Meredith was downstairs after her shower, they were sitting opposite each other at the table

'I was thinking' Meredith said, 'We've been together for a while now and I am still living in my mother's house with two roommates. How would you feel about getting a place to ourselves'

'Oh, that sounds really good' Derek said, shocked by what she said. At least he knew that she wanted to get a place for themselves

'We could start looking at weekend if you like'

'Yeah yeah' Derek knew this was his chance to find out what he needed to know, 'We can talk about what we want in the house'

'Yeah, well we need at least one guest room in case your mother comes or Cristina needs somewhere'

'We need an en suite. If we do do you want two sinks or a bath with a view?' Derek asked

'I'd like a bath with a view, i'm alright sharing a sink' Meredith said

'I'll be one minute' Derek said standing up and rushing to his office to make note of what Meredith wanted in the house. He wanted it to be the perfect house for them. One that they could live in forever, one that they could create a family in. Raise their children in.

A few days later and Meredith was at work, while Derek was stood on his land with his contractor

'So this land is alright for building the house?' Derek asked him

'It's perfectly fine, we can start working on it within the week if you are ready for that'

'That sounds good by me, I'll be back here in a few days and we can start the work. I'll help out with the work too'

'Alright then Mr Shepherd' The contractor held out his hand, 'Nice doing work with you'

'You too, here are the plans' Derek handed the plans over to him

Derek finally had everything on track, the house was now on track to being built. The plans were perfect, they had their own large bedroom with a fire, an en suite, 2 guest rooms, a office, and everything they needed to raise their perfect hypothetical family. He knew that Meredith would love the house, but the only problem is that Meredith hates surprises. He didn't know how he was going to tell her about it, he had to go house hunting with her at weekend and they looked at a few houses, but he tried to point of reasons why not to get the houses. But then Meredith saw a house that she wanted to put a bid on, he was dragging it out as long as he could so he didn't have to place a bid.

Over the next few weeks, Derek kept making trips to his land to see the progress of the house. The structure was done, and the walls were built. They only needed to put in the flooring, and furniture. He was sat at home waiting for Meredith to get home so she could help discreetly pick out furniture.

'Hey' Meredith said walking in, 'The estate agent phoned me today asking if we still wanted to place a bid on that house we saw'

'I don't think we should' Derek said

'What? Why?' Meredith asked, 'I thought you loved the house'

'I did, but I don't think it is the house for us'

'Derek what is wrong with you? You said you loved the house and you could grow old there' She said getting annoyed

'I...I'm sorry'

'Fine' Meredith said walking off and going to her bedroom.

Derek felt bad about saying that and lying to her, but he had the perfect house for them. Tomorrow he would somehow take Meredith there and surprise her with the house. He still didn't know how he was going to get her there, the only way he could do it was try and get her to the trailer and then go to the new house. Thankfully her birthday was in a few days but they were both working so he could use that.

'Since we are both working on your birthday, I was thinking we could go to the trailer tonight. Just you and me' Derek said as he was driving through Seattle after work

'What now?' Meredith asked

'Yeah'

'But we don't have anything with us'

'I packed a bag last night, they are in the trunk of the car' Derek said, Derek drove them to the trailer and parked the car outside.

'It's been a while since we have been here' Meredith said

'I know, we need to do this more often'

'Yeah we should' Meredith said looking around and seeing the house, 'What's that over there?'

'Oh it's a family. They moved in a week ago, we can go and meet them if you like'

'Yeah sure' Meredith said, the pair of them walked over to the house. When they reached the front door, Meredith saw an envelope balanced on the door handle with her name on it

'Derek, what's this?' Meredith asked picking up the envelope

'Read it'

She opened the envelope and took out the letter which read;

 _Meredith,_

 _I'm sorry for shooting down the idea of putting a bid down on that house,_

 _I know you loved it so much, but it didn't feel like it was ours,_

 _So I built this house for us to grow old in,_

 _To raise a family in,_

 _So live in forever,_

 _Derek_

'Derek?' Meredith asked

'It's ours Mer, this is our house. I had it built for us, it's ours'

'It's perfect'

Meredith loved the house, it was perfect. She had the perfect guy who built her the perfect house. It was theirs.

He built her a house

A **Dream House**


	5. E is for Elevator

**I'm not going to be able to update my other stories for a while as I am unable to access them. So for now you will just have to make do with this one.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction.**

E is for Elevator

Meredith stood in the elevator alone, after a hard day, just thinking. She never thought an elevator would mean so much to her as it does. It holds a few special moments for her, the moment she shared her first proper kiss with Derek, the moment she agreed to marry Derek and the time Derek gave her the fertility drugs. She didn't have very many significant places, which meant a lot to her, but the left elevator in the centre of the hospital meant a lot.

She remembered when she was just an intern during her first week, when she told Derek she didn't want to date him. She stood in the elevator and told him she had drawn a line, she was going to be professional and not have a relationship with her boss. It wasn't just that, she was an intern she didn't have time to date, especially not date her boss' boss. She didn't know at that point that he was married, if she knew everything could have been different.

Meredith stood in the elevator, it was the first week of her internship and Derek had just told her that he was married. She had slept with a married man, she didn't know who his wife was or whether they were in love, but he was still married. The elevator stopped at a floor, and the doors opened to reveal Derek standing there.

'Doctor Grey' Derek said joining her in the elevator

'Doctor Shepherd'

'Look Meredith, I am sorry I didn't tell you that I was married the night we met, but I don't love her anymore. I left New York because of her, and when I saw you in the bar that night, I knew you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with' Derek said turning around

'You're married, I can't date someone who is married. It doesn't matter that you don't love her anymore, until you get a divorce I...I can't'

'I am going to get a divorce. I am going to get her out of my life, so I can spend my life with you. You are everything I want Meredith. I love so many things about you; you're beautiful, you're hair smells like a flower, you're small ineffectual fists and you're bossy. I like that, it keeps me in line'

'Until something changes, I will be acting professional. I am drawing a line' Meredith said

'It will change, don't worry' Derek said turning back around, 'Anyway this line. Is it imaginary…'

Meredith didn't know what came across her, but the next thing she knew her lips were locked with Derek's as the elevator continued to the top floor. They shared a kiss until they heard a beep and Meredith fled from the elevator. She had absolutely no idea what made her do that, she wanted to be professional, but she couldn't help but want to kiss him.

'Hey' Nathan said walking into the elevator, 'Meredith' Meredith didn't answer, she was busy thinking

Oh...Nathan hey' She said

'You okay?'

'Yeah, I was just thinking'

'About?'

'You don't want to know' She didn't really want to tell Nathan about what she was thinking about because she was seeing him now and she didn't know if it would make him feel awkward or anything

'No, come on tell me'

'I was thinking about Derek and this elevator. I know it sounds weird but it means a lot to me, it's where Derek proposed to me. Well not really proposed, he didn't ask me a question and didn't get down on one knee, but he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me' Meredith told Nathan, 'I didn't want you to feel awkward or something'

'Meredith, it's fine. I know you have memories with Derek and certain things will make you think of him. I do the same with Megan, but now we have the chance to create our memories'

'I know, I know. It's just, some days are harder than others'

'I get it' Nathan said, 'Do you want to get some dinner?'

'We can get some at my place, then you can meet the kids. I think it's about time you met them'

'Only if you're sure'

'Yeah I am' The doors of the elevator opened and the pair of them walked out hand in hand.

She loved Derek so much, and now she loved Nathan.

But she also loved the **Elevator**


	6. F is for Family

F is for Family

Meredith lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had booked the day off work, after finding out something last night that shocked her.

She was brought up in a broken family, her parents split up and her mother moved her across the country away from her father. She didn't know what it was like to have a family, she never had one. Not until her and Derek started theirs. She loved the family that she had created. There was nothing she loved more than her husband and their children. Zola, Bailey and Ellis were the best things in Meredith's life, they were the family that she never thought she would have.

Starting a family and opening up to people wasn't easy for Meredith, she never saw her father and her mother was dead. She didn't have any siblings, growing up, but when she first met Lexie she couldn't open up to her. She found it hard to love her and let her into her life. It took her a while to love Lexie, but when she didn't she didn't want to lose her. She loved having a sister, someone who was like her, someone that understood why she hated Thatcher. But when she lost Lexie in that plane crash, and she would have the chance to talk to her again, it broke her heart. Lexie had ben a great sister to Meredith, but also been a great auntie to Zola.

Meredith loved that part of her life, when she felt like she had a family. She had her husband, her daughter and she had a sister. She never wanted to go back to having nobody, but when Lexie died that what it felt like.

Meredith rolled over on her bed, and her eyes latched onto a picture of herself, Lexie and Zola at Zola's first birthday. They all looked so happy in that picture. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she thought about her sister, but then her phone rang

'Hello' She said down the phone, 'Hey Derek, yeah I'm okay…an emergency board meeting, what for?...so what if Doctor Pierce wants to leave…fine I'll be there in 20'

Derek had called her to come in for a board meeting about Doctor Pierce leaving. After the news she heard last night, she didn't care that she was leaving. It might have been better for her to leave. She got out of bed and made her way to the hospital. By the time she got to the conference room, everybody was there and waiting on her. Callie, Arizona, Derek and Jackson we sat around the table.

'Sorry I'm late' Meredith said walking in, she sat down beside Callie, 'Where's Richard?'

'With Pierce, he is bringing her' Arizona said

'Great' Meredith muttered under her breath

'Here we are' Richard said walking in with Maggie Pierce

'What's this?' Maggie asked

'You can't leave, you are the best cardio surgeon we have had here, and we have had a lot. Why do you want to leave?' Callie asked

'It's personal' Maggie said shooting a glace to Meredith, 'I just can't work here, it isn't going to work for me'

'Look, if she wants to leave. Let her. We can't stop her' Meredith said

'Meredith, what is going on with you?' Derek asked, 'Why are you happy to let doctor Pierce go?'

'It doesn't matter'

'Just tell me'

'She thinks she is my sister' Meredith blurted out

'Doctor Grey!' Maggie shouted

'She came to me last night after work and told me that her birth mother is Ellis Grey, which ultimately makes Richard Webber her father'

'Did you know?' Jackson asked Richard

'I did'

'You knew?! You knew, and you didn't tell me' Meredith shouted, and stormed out the room

'Meredith' Callie shouted

'I'm sorry Doctor Pierce, my wife isn't the best with family. Let me go and talk to her, don't leave before we talk please' Derek said leaving the room and going after Meredith

'Mer' He said finding her in the attendings lounge, 'Meredith, please talk to me'

'She thinks she is my sister, it's crazy. She can't be'

'But what if she is? What if she is your sister? Do you remember what it was like when you finally loved Lexie, you loved having a sister. It can be the same with Maggie, you just need to let her in Mer'

'Why do you care so much Derek?'

'I come from a big family, and I want you to have that. You need people who you can talk to, I know we have the kids, but you need more family. It will be great for the kids to have an auntie that doesn't live on the other side of the country'

'Doctor Grey?' Maggie said walking into the room, 'Please can we talk. I didn't mean to…I wanted to tell you in a better way. I understand if you don't want me in your life. I get it. But I would love to have you as a sister'

'I'm sorry for the way I acted, I just…I would like to get to know you and have a sister'

'I'll leave you two alone' Derek said

Derek left the room, leaving Meredith and Maggie alone. Meredith needed a family, she had a hard life and she needed more people to fall back on. Her kids deserved to have a big family, to have other people other than Meredith and Derek. She wanted more people.

She wanted a big FAMILY


	7. G is for General Surgery

G is for General Surgery

It was coming to the point of her residency when Meredith needed to choose which speciality she wanted to go into. She excelled in each speciality and all the heads loved her and wanted her to choose theirs. She had a choice between; Cardio with Teddy, Neuro with Derek, General with Bailey, Plastics with Mark, Ortho with Callie or Peds with Arizona. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but she wanted the heads to fight for her. See who wanted her the most.

'Grey!' Callie shouted

'Doctor Torres, you shouted me'

'I have a patient; do you want to take point?' She asked, as she placed the patients chart on the nurse's station for her but also leaving a piece of paper with some doctor's names on. Meredith's name was not on the list, the top of the paper said possible ortho residents.

'I'd love to, but I don't want to' Meredith said before walking away.

Well that ruled out Ortho, if Callie didn't think she was possible then why should she spend time on ortho. She just had to chose out of the remaining ones, she didn't really want to specialise in peds so she ruled that one out.

'Doctor Grey'

'Yes, Doctor Altman'

'I have a patient who needs emergency surgery' Teddy started

'I can scrub in if you want'

'Do you know where Cristina Yang is? I need her to scrub in'

'Why does it have to be Cristina? I am capable of scrubbing in on a cardio case you know'

'I know, but Yang is specialising in cardio, so she will benefit from it'

'I was still thinking about what to specialise in Doctor Altman, I haven't decided yet. But since you won't let me scrub in on a cardio, I won't be choosing that' Meredith walked away from Teddy and went to the locker room waiting to be paged by someone who actually wanted her.

She was left with plastics, general and neuro. She was capable of doing any of them, but she didn't know if she could spend all her time at work with Mark Sloan. Mark and his inappropriate comments. Her mother wouldn't be impressed if she went into plastics, her mother thought it wasn't that great. She was left to choose general with Bailey or neuro with her husband.

She was sat thinking about what she wanted when she was paged by Derek

'Hey' She said walking into the scrub room

'You want to scrub in?'

'Do you actually want me to scrub in?' She asked

'Of course,'

'It just twice today someone has needed someone to scrub in and they both didn't want me to' She told him as she started to scrub her hands

'Well I actually wanted you to do the surgery and I will be there to watch and step in if anything goes wrong. It's an aneurysm clip, you've watched me do loads it's your turn now'

'Is this your way of getting me to choose neuro?'

'Is it working?'

'Let's go' Meredith said walking into the OR after scrubbing in. she began the surgery, and everything was going well, the scans showed her everything she needed to know, Derek hadn't had to step in and he was impressed with how talented she was. Maybe neuro was the one for her, maybe she didn't have to follow her mother into general. She just had to put the clip on the aneurysm and it would be done.

'What's that?' Derek asked as Meredith went to pick up a 5mm

'5mm'

'Use a 7mm. You'll need the length'

'Derek, I got this, the 5mm is fine'

'Meredith use the 7mm' Meredith didn't listen to him and continued with the 5mm, she placed the clip and checked to see if it was stable and stuck. She closed the incision then the pair of them made their way to the scrub room

'Why didn't you listen to me in there?' Derek asked as they scrubbed out

'Because I didn't need to, the 5mm stuck. I didn't need the 7mm, the clip stuck Derek'

'I'm the neuro surgeon'

'I can't do this Derek' Meredith said walking out the scrub room

'Do what?' He chased after her

'This. I can't do a successful surgery and then argue about it with you. I can't do my fellowship in neuro, if I do then we will be arguing all the time. Then it comes home with us, we have a daughter Derek, and it's not fair on her for us to be arguing'

'I understand Meredith, we can't do this'

'Sorry Derek' Meredith said, 'That means I'm left with general'

'Go and tell Bailey and the chief and I will wait for you in the lobby with Zola and we can go home'

'See you soon' Meredith went to the locker room to change out of her scrubs and into her clothes. She needed to tell Bailey and he chief that she wanted to do her fellowship in general. She found the chief in his office

'Chief' Meredith said opening the door

'Meredith, come in' Richard Webber said, 'What can I do you?'

'It's about my fellowship, I know what I want to do. I'm going into general'

'Like your mother'

'Wait…if I'm going into general then I don't want to be compared to my mother. That's the only thing I'm asking for, I originally didn't want to because that's what she did, and I don't want to be like her. But it's the only one left and that's what I'm doing'

'Meredith, you don't have to worry about being anything like your mother. You are a great mother to Zola and wife, you're an amazing surgeon just like her but you have the chance to change medicine'

'Thank you chief, I best get going' Meredith stood up and left his office. She went to find Bailey who was in an OR, so she told her over the intercom, so she didn't have the chance to question her or a while.

'Mommy!' Zola shouted and ran over to Meredith as she stepped off the elevator

'Hey Zozo' She said picking up her daughter, 'Shall we have a princess tea party when we get home?'

'Yeah!' Zola said excitedly, 'Daddy be a pwincess?'

'Daddy can be the queen' Meredith said looking at Derek and laughed

'I can be the king, mommy can be the queen and Zozo can be the princess' Derek said walking over to his girls

'We need a pwince'

'Maybe in the future' Meredith said, she wanted another baby of course she did. She would love for Zola to have a little brother or sister, but she was about to start the hardest year of her career so now wasn't the time

'Let's go home' Derek said putting his arm around Meredith, who was still holding Zola, and they walked out to their car


	8. H is for Harper Avery Award

H is for Harper Avery Award

Meredith wasn't one for thinking into the future and dreaming about having something, but during medical school she dreamed of winning a Harper Avery Award, just like her mother did. The only other dream she had in life was created when she met Derek, she wanted to have a family with him. That one had come true. She was still working on the Award dream.

She had a feeling that she could win one after the surgery she had just completed. She did an abdominal transplant. This was something that could be used by army surgeons in the field, when soldiers have abdominal injuries. She had just changed medicine, and created a procedure that would benefit so many people.

'How are you feeling?' Meredith asked walking into Megan Hunt's room

'Good yeah, is everything looking okay at your end?' Megan asked

'Let's take a look' Meredith said wanting to check the incision. She removed the bandage and revealed the scar, 'It's looking great. The redness is going down and there is no infection'

'When can I get out of here then?'

'You need to stay in a few more days, but we will keep checking the scar. You can be out of here in just over a week I think' Meredith said, 'I'll leave you alone with your family now'

Meredith walked out of the patient's room and went to the nurse's station to update Megan's chart on the tablet. She was updating the chart when Jo walked over to her

'Doctor Grey' Jo said

'Yes Wilson'

'Doctor Webber and the chief want you in the conference room' Jo told her

'Okay' She put the tablet down and walked to the conference room with Jo. Jo opened the door revealing a group of doctors stood facing them. She saw Richard Webber, Miranda Bailey, Arizona Robbins, her husband Derek and a load more.

'What's going on?' Meredith asked

'Congratulations Doctor Grey, you have been nominated for a Harper Avery Award' Miranda said

'What?'

'Congrats Meredith' Richard said

'Oh my god, thank you so much chief' Meredith said as Miranda handed her the email confirming her nomination

'Congratulations Mer' Derek said pulling her into a hug, 'I'm so proud of you'

'Proud or jealous?' Meredith asked smiling

'Proud with a hint of jealousy' Derek laughed

'You two can have the rest of the day to celebrate' Miranda said to them

'Thank you Chief' Meredith said

Meredith and Derek left the hospital after picking up Zola, Bailey and Ellis. They were going to go out for some dinner to celebrate. The dream that Meredith had for years, was on the way to coming true.

A week later and Meredith was in her hotel room, a few hours before the Award ceremony. Derek was supposed to be there with her, but he wasn't, and she didn't know why. She wondered if her mother would be proud of her, whether she was looking down and happy about everything she had achieved.

'Derek, where are you?...you're still at home…you're not going to make it…don't bother, you'll just miss it anyway' Meredith said to Derek on the phone.

She sat in her hotel room for a couple of hours, then it was time to get ready. She did her make up and curled her hair, before putting on the dress she bought especially for this moment. Once she was at the ceremony, she found her table and sat down. The chair, next to her, empty. Where her husband should be, she always thought that Derek would be by her side if she won. She would be by his if he won.

The room went dark, then Catherine Avery walked onto the stage and the spotlight hit her.

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It is my distinct privilege and honor to award this year's Harper Avery for Surgical Innovation. This award is named for my dear friend, who we lost this year which makes this award ever more meaningful. Harper Avery was a very complicated man. But his love for medical innovation was pure, and that describes this year's winner. So, without further ado, the Harper Avery for Surgical Innovation goes to Dr. Meredith Grey!'

She was genuinely surprised when she heard her name, she had dreamed of this moment for such a long time, she never thought it would actually happen. She stood up to an applause and made her way to the stage. She just wished that Derek or someone would be here with her. She was given her award from Catherine and she stood at the podium. As she looked into the crowd and at the back of the room she spotted Derek and Zola.

'Thank you, I am so proud to be stood on this stage collecting this award. I have experienced more loss in my life than what most people would deem fair. I lost my little sister, Lexie Grey, who would love to be here with us tonight. I lost my step mother to the hiccups a few years ago. And I lost my mother, Ellis Grey, who won this award twice, once as a resident and probably would have won a few more if she hadn't been taken from us so young. I take this pain and loss and turn it to help me save lives, and to make things better. I continue to find joy in my work as a surgeon, a teacher, a wife and as a mother. I hope I have managed to share that joy through my spirit of discovery and of possibility and of hope, right in the face of darkness. So, it is my distinct honor to receive this award. Thank you so much' Meredith said on the stage. She hated being the centre of attention, but she knew that she would have to make a speech when she collected the award, so she had Derek help her write something.

As the crowd applauded her again, she made her way down from the stage and to Derek and Zola at the back of the room.

'Sorry we're late, flight was delayed' Derek said

'What are you doing here?' She asked looking down at Zola

'I wanted to see you win mom' Zola said

'I was about to leave, and Zola said she wanted to come. So, I let her' Derek said, 'Congratulations Mer, I knew you would win' Zola knew what was going on, she knew that Meredith was up for winning an award.

'Thank you, Derek'

'Well done Mommy' Zola said

'That was a really beautiful speech Mer'

'Let's get out of here, we can get out before anyone see's' Meredith said

Meredith, Derek and Zola made their way to the hotel where they were staying and spent the night there. She didn't really want to spend the night with other doctors, who would be coming up to her and congratulating her all night. She just wanted to be with her family.

She did it, her dream came true

She won a HARPER AVERY AWARD


	9. I is for Intern

I is for Interns

Meredith Grey had just pulled up into the car park of the Seattle Grace Hospital for the first day of her internship. This wasn't the hospital that she would have chosen to do it at, but this is the one she was matched to. Luckily, she didn't have to buy a place to live as this is where she is from, so she has the house that her mother owns. She sat in the car for a few minutes looking up at the hospital, this is where she would be spending the next few years of her life.

'Name?' Someone asked her as she walked to the intern locker room

'Meredith Grey' She walked in and joined the other nervous looking people stood in the room

'Hey, I'm Cristina Yang' A woman said standing next to her

'I'm Meredith Grey'

'As in Ellis Grey's daughter?'

'Yeah'

'Oh my god, you are like surgical royalty' Cristina said

'Right everyone. Welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital, this is where you will be spending your internship. Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you' An older looking doctor said walking in with a checklist

'I am Doctor Webber, the chief of surgery. There are some scrubs in each of your lockers. You listen to the nurses, if you don't they can make your time here hell. You will be split of into groups and assigned to a 2nd year. Martin, Robinson, Bond, Hawkins, you're with Doctor Wilkins. Yang, Stevens, Karev, O'Malley and Grey with Doctor Bailey' He read out to the group. 'Doctor Grey, can I speak to you for a minute please'

The four other doctors walked out the locker room leaving Richard and Meredith

'Yes sir' Meredith said

'Meredith, I don't know if you remember me'

'Chief, I don't want to bring personal things to work, it will just make it complicated'

'Meredith, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything that happened with your mother. I never meant to hurt her, how is she doing?'

'She…she's fine'

'What is she doing now? Writing another book?'

'Err…yeah. Can I get going now to work?'

'Oh yeah sorry Meredith'

Meredith made her way out of the locker room and went to re-join her group. She didn't want everything that happened between her mother ad Richard to get out and for everyone to find out. Not only was she Ellis Grey's daughter but the chief had a relationship with her mother.

'What've I missed?' Meredith asked Cristina as she caught up to them

'Nothing really. Here's your pager' Cristina handed her the pager

'I am going to assign each of you to a different speciality to spend the day shadowing the head of that department. You are not to touch the patients unless told to by the doctor. Yang with Burke on cardio, Grey with Shepherd on neuro, Stevens with Robbins on peds, Karev with Sloan on plastics and O'Malley with Torres on ortho. Now scoot' The five of them went to find the head that they were assigned to

'Excuse me, do you know where Doctor Shepherd is?' Meredith asked a nurse

'I'm here' Shepherd said walking up to her

'Oh, Doctor Shepherd I'm with you today' Meredith said turning around to see a dark-haired man looking at her. He was handsome, she admitted it. He was dreamy.

'Okay, and do you have a name?'

'Oh yeah sorry. It's Doctor Grey'

'Right Doctor Grey, we have a patient with an aneurysm which I will be clipping. We are going to take him for an MRI and then I will go in. Sound ok?'

'Sounds good, I'll just shadow you'

'You can help prep the patient for the scan and the surgery'

'Thank you'

'Let's go' Meredith followed Derek to the patient's room and helped prep the patient for the MRI scan. Derek let her examine the scans and tell him what she thought about them, and then the transported him to the OR and prepped him for the surgery. She really enjoyed it, she really enjoyed neuro. She watched the surgery from the side of the OR. Once it was over she waited for Derek outside the OR

'That was amazing' Meredith said as he walked out

'Yeah it was, it always is' Derek said smiling at her

'Thank you for today Doctor Shepherd, I look forward to working with you again' Meredith said holding her hand out, as Derek shook it.

After the shift she and the other interns met at the bar across the road from the hospital. They all sat around a table and ordered drinks

'So, did anyone do anything today?' George O'Malley asked

'No Sloan didn't let me touch or speak to the patients' Alex said

'Me neither' Izzie and Cristina said in sync

'Doctor Shepherd let me prep the patient for an MRI and the OR as well as examine the scans' Meredith said, 'Today was a great day'

'Bring it on' Alex said

It was official, she was finally doing what she loved.

She was an INTERN


	10. J is for Joe's Bar

J is for Joe's Bar

Meredith sat in Joe's Bar, tomorrow was her first day at her new job. She had just moved back to Seattle and had just found this bar opposite the hospital which she knew she would be spending most of her time in. She sat at the bar sipping at a gin and tonic when she decided she needed something a bit stronger.

'Tequila please'

'Straight tequila, really? You are going to be sorry in the morning'

'I'm always sorry in the morning, but tomorrow I start my first day of work so keep them coming'

Derek sat on the other side of the bar, he was drinking a beer and just taking in everything that was around him. He had just moved from New York to start a new job, fortunately it was also helpful that it would get him away from his wife who had just cheated on him with his best friend. He just wanted to be with someone that would treat him right, would be loyal faithful and wouldn't hurt him.

He wasn't at that bar specifically to find someone else, but when he looked towards the bar and saw that lady sat there he just knew. She was beautiful, he had to get to know her. he downed his beer then walked over to the bar

'How you doing?' Derek said sitting beside Meredith, 'Double scotch, single malt, please' He asked the bartender

'So, is this a good place to hang out?' Derek asked Meredith, trying to start a conversation

'I wouldn't know. Never been here before' Meredith replied not really wanted to talk to anyone

'You know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. I've never been to Seattle. A new job, so Wow, you're ignoring me' Derek said trying to get her to reply

'Um Trying to' Meredith said taking another straight tequila shot

'You shouldn't ignore me'

'Why not?' Meredith said starting to get intrigued by the man that sat next to her

'Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love' He said sipping at his drink and smiling

'Really?'

'Oh, yes'

'So, if I know you, I'll love you'

'Oh, yes'

'You really like yourself, huh?'

'Just hiding my pain' He said not wanting to reveal too much about what happened, but thinking that she would give him some sympathy, 'So what's your story?'

'I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar'

'I'm just a guy in a bar' Derek smiled and finished his drink

They spent a few more minutes sitting at the bar drinking. They were happy talking to each other, but they didn't exchange names. Before they knew it they were back at Meredith's house making out on the couch. They were having such a great time, they really go on well with each other.

Could he be the one for her?

Could she have met the one at JOE'S BAR


	11. K is for Kiss

K is for Kiss 

After meeting Derek in the bar, Meredith couldn't get him off her mind. She really liked him, and she is glad that they didn't do anything to ruin the possible chance of a future. She made sure she didn't go home with him or sleep with him or kiss him on the day that they met. She really liked him, could he be the one? Could he be her knight in shining whatever? What she didn't know is that she was about to spend much more time with him in such a short time.

Meredith was at work and had been given an assignment by Bailey to go and work with Doctor Shepherd. What she didn't know is that Doctor Shepherd's first name just happened to be Derek.

'Doctor Shepherd' Meredith said walking up behind the doctor

'Yes' He turned around

'Oh my god' Meredith said when she realised who it was, 'Derek?'

'Meredith…what?' Meredith turned around and headed to the stairway, 'Meredith' he called walking after her

'Meredith wait'

'What?' She said turning around in the stairway

'I didn't know you worked here'

'Derek, what do you want?'

'Meredith what is going on? You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy the other night? Getting to know each other, I can tell you that I had a really good time and I wanted to do it again and see what happened' Derek told her

'We can't. I'm sorry Derek but I don't think we can'

'Why not?'

'You're my boss, it's inappropriate. It can't happen here at the hospital' Meredith told him

'Actually, there is no rule or law that says colleagues can't have relationships, it is just frowned upon. We can make this work, we can hide it from everyone here until we are ready for the to know'

'Derek…'

'Please Meredith, let me take you out for dinner. I really like you and I can tell that you like me'

'I'm sorry Derek but I can't' Meredith said. Meredith thought back to the conversation she had with Cristina the other day about dating your boss. Cristina had told her that it's not right and that people only do it to get higher in the workplace. But she will always remember that Cristina said she could never be friends with someone that dated their boss, and Meredith didn't want to lose Cristina over a guy.

Meredith asked Bailey to change assignment and change who she would be working with, so she didn't have to work with Derek today. She was on her lunch break with Cristina and they were sat in the cafeteria. Meredith was reading a book, when she looked up at Cristina who was staring at Preston Burke

'Oi, what are you looking at?'

'Oh nothing' Cristina lied

'Don't lie, you are staring at Doctor Burke'

'Right, I need to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone, or judge me or anything'

'Okay?' Meredith said putting the book down

'I slept with Burke'

'You what?'

'Shh' Cristina said

'What happened to what you said? Sleeping with your boss to get ahead, that you couldn't be friends with someone that did it. You're being a hypocrite' Meredith said standing up and leaving the cafeteria. Know that she had learnt that about Cristina, she knew that she could do anything now. She went to find Derek.

'Derek can I talk to you' Meredith said walking to his office

'Sure, come in'

'About this morning, I'm sorry about that'

'No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked you on a date, just forget it'

'No that's it. I don't want to. I want to go on a date with you. I want to see what with happen with us' Meredith said

'I'll meet you in the lobby at 9 if you want'

'Sure' Meredith agreed, 'But there is one thing I want to do first'

'What's that?'

Meredith walked around his desk and turned his chair. She sat on his knee and placed her lips on his. They shared a kiss for a few moments, before separating. Meredith left the office, closed the door and she leant against it. She had just kissed her boss, she had just kiss Derek.

They had just had their first KISS


	12. L is for Love

L is for Love

Meredith was lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, she was due to go to work in a few minutes, but she didn't want to. Last night she was supposed to go out for dinner, with Derek but his wife, who she didn't know about, turned up and ruined it. She really thought he was the one, she thought he was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with, but little did she know how wrong she was. He never even mentioned that he was married.

She left it until the very last minute before getting up and getting ready for work. She pulled up in the hospital car park and climbed out her car. As she got out a car pulled up beside her and Derek jumped out and tried to talk to her

'Meredith!' He called after her as she walked away, 'Meredith please let me explain'

'Explain what? The fact that you are married, that you never told me that you are married. You let me believe that you could be the one, I loved you' Meredith cried at him

'Meredith, believe me. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to turn up here, I was going to tell you. I was when the time was right'

Meredith looked at him in the eyes before turning and walking away. He stood still and couldn't move, had he really ruined everything he had with her?

Meredith requested to work in the ER today as it is the least likely place she will run into Derek. Meanwhile in another part of the hospital, Addison walked over to Derek

'Derek…'

'Addison what are you doing here?' Derek said not even looking at her

'Richard called me to help out on a case, but I also thought we could talk. we could sort all this out between us and move on'

'I have moved on Addison, I'm with Meredith now and I'm happy' Derek told her, 'Or I was until you turned up and you have probably ruined everything for us now. I hadn't had chance to tell her about you yet, but I was going to'

'Derek please, I am sorry about everything that happened'

'Leave me alone Addison, and leave Meredith alone' Derek walked away from Addison, he didn't want to spend any time with her. he just wanted her to leave Seattle.

Meredith had a fast day, one patient after another, and thankfully she didn't run into Derek or his wife. She still couldn't believe that he was married, she was a home wrecker. She finished her shift and went to the locker room to change, she avoided all questions from the other interns and especially Cristina. She did really love Derek, she knew he was the one. She had to fight for him, he couldn't go back to his wife. She headed upstairs to find him

'Derek, I think we need to talk' Meredith said walking over to him

'Meredith, thank god'

'Derek please just listen. I don't know why you didn't tell me you were married, you had so many chances to. I really thought you were the one that I would be with forever, I do love you, but you have a wife. I can't be a home wrecker, I watched someone ruin my parent's marriage and I can't do that to another couple' Meredith began to tear up, 'I don't know what you plan to do next or who you want to be with. But I want you to know that I love you, and if you chose me then I can get over you not telling me'

'Meredith, I love you too. I honestly was going to tell you, I just didn't know when or how to tell you. I don't want to go back to Addison, she broke my heart. She broke our marriage and I have moved on. I'm happy now with you, and it's you that I want to be with'

'Is she staying here?'

'I don't know, I'm going to talk to her. See how long she is here for and sort out a divorce'

'Thank you, Derek'

'Will you come with me? I want you by my side the whole time?'

'Yes, okay'

Meredith and Derek made their way to find Addison, who turned out to be in the attendings lounge. And she was alone, so it was a good time to talk to her and sort everything out.

'We need to talk Addison' Derek said walking in followed my Meredith

'What is she doing here?'

'I want her here, she has done nothing wrong' They sat down opposite her

'How long are you here?' Derek asked her

'I'm consulting on a case for Richard, but then I think I am going back to New York' Addison said

'Before you go back to New York, we need to sort out a divorce'

'What?' Addison said shocked

'You didn't think he wouldn't want a divorce, did you?' Meredith asked

'Why are you here?' Addison shot to her

'Derek wanted me here'

'Right, Addison. I want a divorce then you can be out of my life and I can move on' Derek said standing up and taking Meredith's hand before walking out. Meredith could tell that he really loved her, she was the one he wanted to be with.

She was in LOVE


	13. M is for Married

M is for Married

'Just a normal day' Meredith said standing in the aisle of the church that her and Derek would be getting married in later that day

'Normal day' Derek echoed, 'Going to work'

'Just a normal day that ends in a ceremony in a churchy church' She said looking up at the front of the church

'This has nothing to do with us. We're just the bride and groom' Derek turned and looked at her and smiled

'We're getting married tonight'

'We're getting married tonight'

The pair smiled at each other before turning and leaving the church, so they could go to work. Most of the people from the hospital were invited so they all knew that it was happening later that night. Cristina was Meredith's made of honour, she wasn't really into all that stuff, but she was the only person, other than Derek, who had been there for her. They wanted the day to be as normal as it could, so they changed into their scrubs and went along with their day.

To Meredith it had just been a normal day filled with patients, surgeries and consults. She had a solo surgery, which Derek had given her as a wedding present. It was a colon. It had gone very well, and the patient survived. She did a really good job, even with Richard standing watching over her shoulder and even when Mark came in a threatened her. Meredith was in the lounge, changing back into her clothes so she could go home and get ready for the wedding.

'Hey!' Meredith said as Derek walked into the room

'Hey'

'You. Best wedding present ever' She said standing up and walking over to him, 'And you know why?'

'No' She placed her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips

'Because l have to go home and put on a corset and pantyhose and petticoat. And look like one of those idiots on top of a wedding cake, then l have to walk down the aisle and have everyone staring at me, but it's OK. Because l got to cut someone open from start to finish. l saved a life'

'Let's go get married' Derek said, he took her hand and drove the pair of them home.

A couple of hours later and Meredith had just arrived at the church with Cristina, Izzie and Lexie. She asked them to be her bridesmaids, mainly because she didn't really have anyone else. She was waiting behind the doors, while the last few guests arrived.

'Richard!' Meredith said as he walked in

'Meredith, you look lovely'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure' Richard said walking over to her

'Will…err…will you give me away?' Meredith asked him

'Of course, I will' Richard said

'Right, let's get this over with then'

Meredith linked arms with Richard, and waited for the bridesmaids to walk down. Once Lexie had reached the front, Meredith began walking down. When she reached the front, Derek took her hand and kissed it.

'We are gathered here today to witness Derek Christopher Shepherd marry Meredith Grey. Marriage is a bond that should not be broken. Derek do you take Meredith to have and to hold, to love and respect and cherish through sickness and in health until death do you part?' The minister said

'I do' Derek said smiling

'Meredith do you take Derek to have and to hold, to love and respect and cherish through sickness and in health until death do you part?'

'I do' Meredith said

'Now do either of you have anything you wish to say?'

'No' Meredith said not wanting to speak in front of everyone

'I do' Derek said, 'Meredith. I just wanted to say that from the moment I met you in that bar I have loved you. I know we started off with some rough patches, but we have come through it and we will get through anything that comes our way. I just want you to know that you are like coming up for air, like I was drowning, and you saved me. I will love you forever Meredith Grey'

They placed the rings on each other's fingers and shared a kiss. Derek took her hand and they walked down the aisle. They were married

Meredith Grey was MARRIED


	14. N is for Nathan

N is for Nathan

Meredith had been seeing Nathan for a few months now, they were really getting on well together and they really liked each other. Not everyone at the hospital knew about them, but Amelia, Maggie and Alex did.

'Hey Meredith' Nathan said catching up to Meredith who was walking down the halls of the hospital, 'I was thinking that tomorrow we could go out for dinner'

'Actually, I've been thinking'

'If you're going to call things off, then I don't think you should…'

'No Nathan, I wasn't. I was actually thinking that maybe you could come to mine for dinner' Meredith said stopping walking, 'with the kids'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, its been a few months and you're good with kids'

'Should I bring anything?'

'Just yourself, I best get going. I've got a surgery'

The rest of the day flew by, she had a few surgeries then she went home to her kids. She spoke to Maggie and Amelia and they both agreed that they would be on call at the hospital, so they weren't at home. The next day Meredith was at home with the kids waiting for Nathan to arrive. The kids were playing in the playroom and Meredith was in the kitchen, when there was a knock at the door.

'Hey' Meredith said opening the door

'Hey' Nathan said

'Come in' Nathan walked into house, 'Dinners almost ready'

'Zola, Bailey, Ellis' Meredith called from the kitchen where she sat with Nathan, 'Dinner'

Bailey ran into the kitchen, and Zola walked in holding Ellis's hand who was just beginning to walk.

'Hello' Zola said to Nathan

'Hello' He replied

'Alright guys, while dinner is just finishing mommy has something she needs to tell you. This man here is Nathan'

'Hi Nathan' Bailey said

'Who is he?' Zola asked

'Nathan is mommy's boyfriend' Meredith said smiling at Nathan

'Na'han' Ellis tried to say

'Is he our daddy?' Bailey asked

'No Bails. Your daddy will always be your daddy, even though he isn't here. At the minute Nathan is just mommy's boyfriend, so you will be seeing a bit more of him. But I want you to know that I will always love you three, you guys are my world and you will always come first' Meredith said

'Will you play with us?' Zola asked

'If you want me to' Nathan said

They sat having conversation over dinner, the kids were warming to Nathan and he really liked them. Thankfully they were getting on well. She was worried that they wouldn't understand after Derek died, but they did. They knew that he would never be their dad and that he would never replace Derek, but they wanted him in their life.

'Right guys, I think it's bedtime' Meredith said, Ellis was asleep in her arms and Zola and Bailey were playing with Nathan

'But mommy we're playing' Zola said

'It's already passed your bedtime. You can play with Nathan another time'

'Fine, but can Nathan take me?' Bailey asked

'I can do' Nathan said

Meredith carried Ellis upstairs and laid her in her bed, before going into Zola's room and tucking her in.

'Have you had fun Zo?'

'Yeah, I like Nathan. He's cool'

'I like him too'

'Can we see him again tomorrow?'

'I don't know if it will be tomorrow, but you will see him again' Meredith kissed her head, 'Night night sweetie'

Meredith waited outside Bailey's room for Nathan, and then they went downstairs. She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and sat in the living room

'I had a good time tonight' Nathan said, as he sat with his arm around Meredith

'I did too, and so did the kids' Meredith said leaning into his body, 'Zola asked if you could play tomorrow'

'They are great kids Mer' Nathan said, 'I just want you to know that I would never try and be there dad. I know Zola and Bailey know about Derek and were scared at first. But I would love in the future to be able to be step dads to them kids'

'I'd love that too Nathan' Meredith said turning around to face Nathan

'I love you Meredith, I'm in love with you' Nathan said

'What?' Meredith said shocked

'I scared you, I shouldn't have said anything'

'No, no you didn't' Meredith kissed him, 'I love you too'

She was in love

She was in love with NATHAN


End file.
